Forbidden Love
by InsolentLady
Summary: Sequel to Silly Things Like Sex. Another collab work with Therys. Rated M for a reason! Yaoi. A young shinigami on his first mission, his parents the two great shinigami Grell and William. What happens when he is seen by a young prince?


**Hello! I am back with a new story! Well actually we are back, Therys and I decided to make another collab. this time a chapter story. And this is chapter one!**

**The summary is bad, sorry for that. But let me explain, in this story we follow one of Grell's and William's children, their oldest son Raven. And the only child of Soma and Angi. What a combination right? We hope you enjoy this story to the max! **

**Oh and updating can take a while since Therys and I are both nearing our exams, hopefully you can understand that. And we are working on another story too!**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day in London, the streets were buzzling with people, doing their daily things. Though, there was something going to happen. Something shocking. On one of the rooftops a young man was standing, his darkish red hair in a clean, neat cut, square glasses balancing on the bridge of his nose and suited up in black. In his hand he held what looked like a small axe. This man, was Raven, a shinigami who was on his first real job.. He got this messages from the office that today, a young woman that owned a small grocery store in the centre, would die of a heart-attack, and he was there to gain her soul.<p>

In the centre of London was also a small mansion where Pravin, son of Prince Soma Asman Kadar prince of Bengal, lived. He enjoyed living in London is was so modern, not that he hated Bengal, no of course not. But he rather stayed here. He also lived close to the library which he loved dearly, you couldn't find this literature in Bengal. And when he felt like going back to Bengal he just asked his other father for some curry. He loved his father's curry. Today his parents weren't at home though, they were gone for a whole weekend, some party at the Phantomhive household. But he didn't like the earl at all, he was so stuck up!

Raven looked at his watch closely, only 5 minutes before his first job would start. The woman was to die at 3.40 pm, and he was just staying put for it to happen. He had to admit he was quite nervous, what would he find when he would walk into that small shop, and what would the woman's cinematic records look like? All those question would be answered in less than 5 minutes.

Pravin sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, it was nice to have the whole house to yourself, but it was also lonely. Of course he was almost 18 so he would NEVER EVER admit that... Sometimes he wished to just be a small child again and cuddle with his parents. He really enjoyed doing that, just cuddle while being held. He missed those days, but he was a grown up now so why bother with it. At least his dad still hugged him when he was near.

The minutes were passing too slow, but when he looked down he suddenly saw his target leaving the store. Where was she going? He jumped from roof to roof to keep his eyes on the moving woman, she was going for a empty road that lead her to the outskirts of London. It looked like she was heading to the large mansion in the distance.

And he was right, the woman would bring her herbs and vegetables to the Phantomhive's every week, she was now heading there, which would be her last duty.

He sighed softly as he walked to his bedroom. Another lonely night in this big mansion, it was Saturday and all staff was gone too, no one to talk to.. He walked to his balcony and stared into the night. The scenery was beautiful, he smiled but suddenly blinked. What was that on the roof of the church? Was that a man? He squinted his eyes to see better. IT WAS! A man with red hair! How unusual... But what was he doing there on the church.. Was he doing repair works on the roof?

His eyes followed the woman's movements carefully, the minutes passed and when finally it was that time he saw the woman collapsing, her body shaking as she got the heart-attack which would soon cause her death. Now it was his time. He took a swan dive from the roof and landed on both his feet, running towards the road. There she was, the death woman. Allison Roberts. He took his trainee death scythe and started the procedure of taking her soul.

Pravin moved forward and gripped onto the stones before him. "WATCH OUT!" But.. The man was alright! How could he be alright after such a jump? Was he an angel perhaps? What was going on there? He leaned forward to get a better view.

Only seconds later the cinematic records spurted out of the woman's body. Happy memories, sad memories.. they all passed by. He sighed, taking them all in. He still had to get used to that part of the job. Once the job was done he turned his head to the side to see if someone saw what he'd just done... When he looked at the house in the distance he was someone on the balcony, staring straight at him. He stared back intensely.

He gasped and took a step back. He saw him! Oh no what would happen now? He had to get inside, but the man looked at him and he found it impossible to look away, his eyes were so captivating. His heart started to beat faster, maybe he could hear it? This strange man who seemed to be an angel of a god.

He glared at the guy, did he see what he'd done? He wasn't sure.. But he had to make sure that if he'd seen anything he would keep his mouth shut about it. He left the woman there, someone would find here in the end anyway. With a few minutes he stood on the rim of the balcony, towering over the other guy with a menacing aura around him. "You, what did you see?"

He squeaked and took another step back, tripping over his own feet. "N-n-nothing!" He fell down on his bottom. "Ouch!" He blushed faintly and looked up at the already tall man, but sitting here on the floor made him even taller! Wait he shouldn't be thinking about this, this man could kill him! Like he did with that old woman.. But.. What did he do to her? He was confused now, what was this man?

"Nothing huh?" He said coldly, looking around. It seemed like he was the only one around. He looked back at the guy, he looked foreign.. Indian? Well that was highly possible since the current welfare between Great Britain and India. "I'm sure you've seen enough to make you flustered like that.." He jumped off of the edge and stood in front of him, putting his death scythe away.

He quickly got up and stared at him. "I-I won't tell anyone!" He took another step back and his back hit the wall. "Y-you can't kill me, I'm prince Pravin of Bengal!" it took almost all his courage to say this, of course he was brave normally, he knew how to fight with and without weapons, but this man was supernatural!

Raven cocked up his brow, a prince huh? "You better, because I don't know what I will do when I find out." He pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, taking out his small booklet. That was all for today. "Then, I have no more business here." He turned around, trying to get onto the edge of the balcony again.

"W-wait!" He moved forwards and took his hand. "W-who are you? What are you?" He tilted his head slightly looking kind of cute. "I won't tell anyone, I promise, and a prince always keeps what he promises." He looked up to meet the eyes of the tall and mysterious man in front of him.

But the man only looked at him coldly, it wasn't like he could just tell a random stranger who he was. And as far as he remembered there was this kind of code, do never tell a human you are a death god. But seeing the slight childish looks of the prince.. he was sure he'd take anything he'd tell him. "I really don't have time for this." He muttered to him, but he felt the hand holding him back, damn he was persistent.

He held him tightly. "At least tell me your name." He pouted slightly. "You know mine, tell me yours." He moved so he was in front of him again. He wanted to know! Even though this was slightly scary and this man could kill him, he really wanted to know. He didn't know why, he wasn't this inquisitive normally, but this man was special, he felt it.

Raven sighed, looking away. "It's Raven... That's all you need to know." His voice was stern. "Now, if you would please let go of my hand so I can go back to work."

Pravin smiled and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Raven." He let go and blushed faintly. "I'm sorry for holding you away from your work." He took a step back.

Raven noticed the blush, men didn't blush that easily.. Well, normally they didn't, right? It startled him for a second, but he had to go, before someone else would see him as well. "Just make sure you keep your promise." He said, before he jumped up, disappearing in the sky in just the blink of an eye.

"I will!" He smiled and waved. "And he's gone.. He's fast. I wonder if I will see you again Raven." He smiled and sneezed, noticing he was only in his sleeping clothes while it was winter. "Better go inside before I get ill." He turned on his heels and walked to his bedroom.

"I'm home!" Raven called out once he returned home, he sighed, his first job had gone well but he'd almost managed to get in trouble. Luckily he could get to rest at home.

"RAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEN~" A red thing attacked him and hugged him tightly. "Oh my baby~ How did your first mission go?" Grell smiled brightly as he hugged his oldest son.

"Mum Raven can't talk if you hug him as tight as that." Raven's twin peeked around the corner from the kitchen.

"Mother, please.." He patted his "mother's back slightly and created a small distance between them. "It went well, was on time, nobody... nobody saw me until they found her body outside town." He couldn't tell them what really happened.

Grell smiled at him. "William will be so proud." He had tears in his eyes and hugged him again.

"Don't mock me dear brother, I finished the housework and did all the cooking. Mother needs me right now" He put up his serious face. "And father knows that if someone doesn't watch mum he will run out and go work again even though he is injured.. Yet again."

Raven let out a sigh, taking of his jacket. "Alright alright." His brother was right though, their mother couldn't be left alone right now.. And he was a great help to him so it seemed. "Then, Mother. When's dad going to be home?"

Grell grinned and let his eldest son go. "O he will be home in a bit, the meeting won't take too long, I hope we get to go." He looked happy. "It's been sooooo long since we've been there."

"Eh? Where to?" Raven cocked up his brow in question.

"The Phantomhive mansion! We're going to visit the little brat! Although he should be an adult now. See it as a reunion for us. Of course you two will come too! They know about us so it's save, they are the only humans that know about us." Grell beamed. "And I will see Sebastian again! And dear Undertaker! Your father is a fan of him."

The Phantomhive mansion huh? He'd heard a great deal about it, seemingly his parents had had a load of trouble from the earl and his demon butler. He'd heard his mother go on and on how much of a handsome man the butler was, but Raven usually lacked the interest to really listen, but he sure was curious how he'd be in person. "Ah, It must've slipped my mind."

"Well you have been very busy with your studies, you are really like your father." Grell smiled. "Though in school and all I was way better than him."

Raven chuckled at that softly, then the door swung open and William entered, his tie crooked and the glasses dangling from his nose. "I'm home." He puffed out tiredly.

"Wiiiiiillliiiiiiiaaaam~" Grell glomped him. "Welcome home darling~" He beamed up at his husband. William grunted, it had been a tough day at the office, loads of paperwork and loads of meetings. "Yeah.. thanks." He gave his wife a kiss on his forehead. Grell smiled brightly and took his jacket. "Sit down darling so Raven can tell you about his first mission."

"Ah, yeah." He eyed his son and sat down on the couch. "So, tell me about it?" He leaned back and pulled of his necktie.

Raven always thought his father had the highest expectations of him, and he was happy that he wouldn't disappoint him now. "It was an easy one, but I managed to gain her cinematic records, also I've filled all the forms so they can be handed in tomorrow before my next shift." He said, it was hard to restrain his pride of a job well done. And William seemed to think the same, though his expression hardly changed.

"That's great to hear, a first mission is always the most exciting one, isn't that right, darling?" He cocked his head to Grell, an almost invisible grin playing his lips.

Grell smirked. "Yes it is darling." He handed William some tea. "So our sons were successful today, I was. what about my husband? How was the meeting?"

"It was a pain, really." He sighed, taking the mug. "Ronald went ranting on about irrelevant matters for too long that in the end Undertaker had fallen asleep.. Though, we've in the end come to some sort of agreement, so to say." He took a sip, letting the warmth of the tea relax his worn out body.

"So what happened father? Are we spending Christmas and New Years on earth?" Will blinked.

"It's going to be earth, alas. Undertaker had some ball to attend to, since Phantomhive still has a close relationship with him. That means, we'll be probably be stuck there too." Everybody could hear the disgust in the man's voice clearly.

"So two weeks at the Phantomhive household?" Grell smiled. "That is not too bad, who will be there?" He sat down next to William and put his head on his shoulder.

"Seems like it, it will be too much of a hassle traveling back and forth all time." William stated. "As far as I've heard some other elites will be there, also, they seem to have their friends from Bengal staying over."

Bengal? Raven's eyes widened.. That sounded terribly familiar.

"Sounds as if it will be fun! I should start packing~" Grell smiled. "I need a nice red dress to show off my curves! I will make every woman there envious!"

Will sighed. "Mother please.."

William sighed as well, as expected from Grell. "Indeed, we should be getting ready if we want to get to leave tomorrow."

"Leave tomorrow? But father, what about the papers?" Raven objected immediately, he wasn't going to let his first job slip out of his hands because he couldn't hand his paperwork in on time.

"Don't worry about that, most shinigami are on leave now.."

Grell smiled at his son. "Give it to me, I can hand it in when I go to town." Grell knew his son wouldn't sleep well knowing he forgot something. He ruffled Raven's hair.

Raven smiled lightly, he knew he could always count on his mother. "Thanks mother.. then, Will.. We should get packing."

"Don't overdo it, understood?" William said before he finished his tea, sinking into the couch more.

Grell grinned. "I won't make any promises~" He took the paperwork. "I'll be back in a bit!" He skipped off.

Will nodded. "I'll get the suitcases from upstairs brother."

Raven nodded and went along with his brother, though not feeling too happy about going to the Phantomhive mansion... There was something inside of him that didn't want him to go.

Meaning William followed Grell. "I'll be taking a quick shower, tell me when dinner's all ready?"

Pravin was bored, he didn't like it here, his mother was spending more time with that Ciel than him, and his father of course trailed behind him so his mother wouldn't bother anyone. There was absolutely nothing to do here for him! He threw his book against the wall.

Suddenly, the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis, walked up to the young prince. "My my, that's not a way to treat precious literature like that, my prince." He said as he swooped the book from the ground.

He sighed. "I'm sorry mister Michaelis..." He got up to take the book from him. "I'm just so bored here! There is nothing to do..."

"Enjoy the silence and solitude for now, Prince Pravin." Sebastian said with his infamous smile. "A lot of guests will be arriving starting tomorrow. The young master has invited a lot of old friends to celebrate the change of years."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes mister." He took the book. "Are there people who will arrive today?" He hoped there would be people of his age to speak with.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa-hoooooooooooo Sebaaaaastiaaaan~ " A voice shouted.

Sebastian was about to answer, but unfortunately the voice of the most obnoxious, most annoying man alive (for Sebastian that is) sounded through the mansion. And as he turned around, he looked straight into the yellow/green eyes of Grell Sutcliff. "Speaking of the devil." He said with a devious smirk on his lips.

Grell smiled and hugged him. "Did you miss meeeee?" Behind him Will looked as if he wanted to die. "Mother! Behave!" Raven looked away, slightly embarrassed as he stood at his father's side.

"Excuse me, but this belongs to me." William said with his usual, stoic face as he pulled the collar of Grell coat.

"That I know, Mr Spears." Sebastian said chuckling. "But you know, you should keep your property on a leash, before you know it they'll jump someone else."

Grell pouted and kissed William's cheek. "Sorry William~"

Pravin blinked as he saw them, he looked them over his eyes going wide as his view stopped by Raven. "Mister Michaelis? Could you introduce us?"

"But of course." Sebastian took a step aside, holding his hand up to the Shingami. "These are William T Spears, his spouse and my nemesis Grell Sutcliff, and their twins, Raven and Will." He then turned his face. "And this is Prince Pravin of Bengal, Son of Prince Soma Asman Kadar and Agni."

Upon hearing the name of the young prince Raven looked up in shock, so it was him!

He bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you sirs." He smiled at Raven.

Grell smiled "Isn't this a cutie?" He hugged Pravin. "How do you get your skin so smooth and shiny? " Ever since he gave birth to Raven and Will he had the strange urge to hug young people and fuss over them.

"Mr Sutcliff, please keep your space from the young prince." Sebastian said with an agitated sigh, William immediately pulled him away again and headed to the hall so they could have, what will called "A good talk".

Raven was still left stunned at the Prince's appearance. He wasn't much of the talker, like his father, so kept his distance and just gazed over at him. What the hell would he have to do now... Act like nothing happened? Act like he didn't recognize him...?

Pravin smiled at the twins. " Do you need help with those suitcases? I'm sure mister Michaelis can help you so you can settle down." Raven still looked as he remembered him. He walked towards them. They both were tall! He cursed his small body.

"I'll take care of those." Sebastian said, his smile fully returned to his face. "Please take some time to relax." Then he left the guests alone.

Raven looked down at the prince, trying to put on an act. "It's very nice meeting you, Prince Pravin."

Pravin felt slightly hurt. "The pleasure is mine Raven, please just call me Pravin" He smiled slightly. "Shall I show you around? Or do you want to rest after your travel?"

Will smiled at the small prince. "I will rest a bit, but perhaps my brother would like to see the library here, he loves books almost more than his own mother."

"Ah, that'd be nice indeed." Raven tried to play his act as well as possible. But being alone with this guy, it surely would cause some question to erupt.

Will nodded and walked off to his room.

Pravin bowed slightly. "Shall I show you the library then?" He felt hurt but didn't knew why. Why would this bother him so much? He sighed softly and turned on his heels.

Raven saw his brother off, then nodded. "If you please.." He replied politely, casually following Pravin.

Pravin walked to the library and put the book back he had been holding. "Well this is it. It's bigger than the library in London central.." He leaned against a table and observed Raven. The man who was a mystery to him. That tall handsome man.

Raven looked around, amazed at the amount of books around. The shelves went up to the roof, which would take those tiny stairs to reach to the upper ones. "This is amazing." It surely was bigger as the London Library that was for sure.

He nodded. "Yes it is." He sat down and took a random book from the table and opened it. Waiting for Raven to start the conversation. He had the feeling he should wait for it, as if something important would happen.

Raven let his fingertips slide over countless of books. What he wouldn't give for a library like this. Then he turned to Pravin, who seemed to be reading. A small smile played on his lips. "You enjoy reading too, I see."

"O yes I do. The libraries in Bengal aren't as big as here, so I stay mostly in our house in London. But the Phantomhive library is the biggest I know." He looked up to meet his eyes. "And here are books you can't find elsewhere."

"Ah, I see." He looked into the prince's eyes for a while, then back at the shelves. "It's like the dream of over librarian, having books like these." He seemed more gentle than the day they met, though his father was stern and stoic about every time, he also got some of his mother's gentleness in him, making him, at least, a bit more approachable.

"That it is." He put the book back on the desk and got up. "I take it you like reading to? Mysterious stranger called Raven?" He walked to the shelves and browsed for a new book to read. Although Raven was more interesting than any book.

Raven couldn't help but chuckle lightly, so.. He did remember. "Managed to keep meeting me a secret?" He couldn't help himself anymore, feeling himself quite amused by the young prince's attitude.

"I keep my word. Told you so." He pouted slightly and took a book out of the shelve to read the backside. He felt like a small child who got his candy stolen.

Raven let out a small sigh, but his smile didn't fade. He walked up to the youngster, ruffling his hair. He sure could make cute faces. "That's a good boy, your highness." He didn't know why, but he felt like he just wanted to bully that kid a little. That was the part of him he got from his mother, which Grell usually called "his charm".

"H-hey! I'm not a kid! You are only some years older than me I bet!" He flailed and tried to hit his hand away while blushing. Why was he even reacting like this? He was a prince, he never acted like this. He was normally calm just like his father. Was it because of Raven?

"Eh, a little fighter aren't you?" He joked, then took a step back. "That might be so.." He mused, leaning against the bookshelves. He liked this kid, he had something on him that just made him want to tease him just a little. "Though, in social classes, we'd be incredibly far apart.. Doesn't that count too?"

He quickly made sure his hair was alright again. " I don't care about social classes. In Bengal I hate it, being treated like a prince, I'd rather stay in London where people don't know me and treat me like a normal person, even if they are mean to be because of my skin colour." He shrugged.

"Mean about your skin colour huh?" Raven turned his head to Pravin. If only they knew who they'd be messing with. "Hence, some people would kill for a status as yours."

He shrugged again. "Everything brings problems with it." He looked up at him. "How old are you Raven?" He asked, he wanted to know Raven was almost as tall as his father.

"23." He replied casually, brushing imaginary dust off of his suit. "Does that make me older than you?"

He blushed. "17... 18 next month..." He cursed inside his mind, taller and older, unfair. Raven would tease him even more now he knew it.

"Thought so." He grinned slightly, he sure was still a youngling, and that amused Raven even more. "You know, life actually just starts when you turn 18." He remembered very well the time he turned 18, finally he could follow his father's footsteps to become a shinigami. "It's the time when you're life actually gets exciting."

He nodded. "Here it is, in Bengal you turn adult when you are 21, or when you.. Well" He blushed and looked away. "Never mind it." He turned around to put the book back.

"When you, what?" For some reason Raven could already guess the answer, but it would be much more fun to let the kid tell him.

"Nothing..." He walked past Raven to the shelves on the other side of the room. Why did he even mention it? Raven wouldn't let it down for sure!

"An adult would never keep something to himself, that's impolite you know." His face may look serious, but he was just screwing around little.

"Adults do keep things to themselves Raven." He sighed. "Sex, marriage. Happy now?" He blushed and threw a book at him.

But before the book could hit him he caught it, right before it would struck his face. "I see." He said, putting the book aside carefully. He didn't like people treating books that way. "And yes, your answer has enlightened me, your majesty."

He sighed. "Stop calling me that, just call me Pravin." He repeated his words from before and walked to Raven. "Why do you insist on teasing me?" He looked up at him. "When I first saw you I thought you were an angel or something, but now you act like a devil." He pouted.

An angel? He had to hold back a chuckle. "An angel huh, what made you think that?" He asked, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. He really got the wrong idea..

He blushed. "I-it was just a stupid thought really.." He looked at his hands. "You just looked so serene and calm when you stood there and then you jumped down so gracefully and all..." He didn't know what to do.

"So, you saw me from the beginning on huh.." He said gently, up close, the prince looked even cuter. "But, do angel's take someone's life? Do they go around hunting for souls?"

He nodded as a yes. "W-well I don't really know about angels. Maybe they guide souls to the other world.. W-when their time has come." He felt ridiculous.

Raven sighed. "Angels wouldn't dirty their hands for such causes, they're too high up there to even judge if they deserve to live on or just die on the spot." He said. "There are creatures out there, making sure every soul is carefully observed and studied.. Then, they make a decision, will they make it, yes or no.. And maybe if you're lucky, you are granted a longer life."

He blinked, why did Raven sound so sad? "Raven?" He looked up at him and carefully took his hand. " Sorry if I said something stupid. I didn't mean to upset you."

Then, Raven quickly snapped out of it, looking at their hands. He then intertwined their fingers and looked at Pravin. "It's nothing, really." He did sound convincing enough, though, he'd always found it hard to be the judge of things, whether they were good or evil. His father didn't have any trouble dealing with such trivial things.. While he, he would grant everyone a second chance if he could.

Pravin smiled gently at the older man and then he did the only thing he could think off. He kissed Raven's cheek. His mother always kissed his cheek or forehead when he felt sad and it helped, so he figured it would work on Raven too.

At that gentle gesture, Raven's eyes widened a little, though he had to admit.. it soothed him, even if it was just a little. The only thing he was sure of, was that his heart had skipped a beat when it happened.

He smiled at him. "Come, some tea will do you good." He held his hand and lead him to another room, Sebastian didn't like it when people drank tea in the library so they had to go to a room without books that could be ruined.

"That'd be lovely." He managed to say before he was taken away, the youngster sure was an interesting one. He smiled and made him sit down. "I'll make some tea, which blend would you like?"

Raven looked around, absorbing the room around him. "Hmm, some earl grey would be fine." He responded, for a Prince, he sure wasn't just a stuck up.

He smiled and nodded, he quickly made the tea for Raven. He wanted him to cheer up, that sad look in his eyes was disturbing, he didn't want to see him like that. Raven casually leaned back in his chair, just silently looking around. This atmosphere, it almost felt home-like.

He brought him the tea and smiled. "Careful though it's hot." He smiled when he saw Raven relaxing slightly. He decided he really liked him, he also hoped they would stay just as long as he he did so he wouldn't be bored.

"Thank you, Pravin." Not noticing it was the first actual time he addressed the prince by his name. Even though the tea was hot, Raven drank it with ease, humming contently at the taste. "Just the right amount.. not too bitter, not to sweet." He mused before he gently blew the steamy tea.

Pravin smiled and sat down next to him on the couch, carefully sipping his tea to not burn his tongue. "I'm glad you like it." He held his cup with both hands to warm them up. London wasn't has warm as Bengal and during the winter he always felt chilly.

"There must be a lot of different flavours in your country, right?" Raven had heard a great deal about the Indian tea.

"O yes, though tea is actually only made from one leaf. This earl grey or other blends are not real tea, people just call it that. But I enjoy them all. " He smiled at him.

"Well, you learn something every day, right?" He said with a chuckle, taking another sip. "I'll stick to this one though, it has never let me down so far."

Pravin nodded. "I enjoy this one too. It's calming." he smiled and finished his cup. "How long will you stay here?" He asked.

"Till Newyear's, seems like my parents really needed a break off of everything." He said, putting his cup down for a bit. "And, right now I actually don't mind." He said with a small smile, then returned to his neutral face. "Though, at first I was kind of surprise we'd visit this place, as my parents never had a strong bond with the Earl."

He nodded "Mine do, well not a strong one, my mother enjoys to annoy the earl, and father just runs after him to make sure he doesn't bother the earl too much, sometimes I wonder why the earl even let's mother near him."

"Maybe because of the sake of old bonding? Knowing the Earl was quite fond of Queen Victoria when she was still alive.. She was the one connecting with the far East if I'm correct." Raven surely knew his history as it should, William had always preached to him to be well aware of everything. "Hence, the Earl always seemed so distant that probably most don't even bother getting near him."

He nodded. "True true, ah well, I'm glad you are here." He blushed faintly. "I was rather bored and now I have someone to talk with."

My my, he totally blew his cover. But Raven had to admit that it was an adorable sight. The prince was too cute for his own good. "I'm glad I can be at your service, because all I merely have to offer is my company."

He smiled at Raven. "I enjoy your company, and what could I ask more for? I like it like this." He was glad Raven was here, he knew if he wasn't he would be bored in his room, maybe even throwing more books at people out of sheer boredom.

"I like it, too." He admitted at last, not afraid of just speaking his mind anymore.. He might have let his cover slide just a little as well. The silence and calmness in the room gave this sort of sanctuary like feeling, he felt himself relax bit by bit. But from the corners of his eyes he looked at Pravin. There was something intriguing about this guy, which he couldn't really explain even to himself. He felt drawn to him, for no particular reason.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled at him and then looked outside. "It's really nice here." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's so relaxing here."

"Isn't it." He said, sipping away the remains of his tea, which had cooled down by now. He gazed at the prince as he had his eyes closed, the first time he could really observe him without being looked at weirdly. And before he'd even realised it he'd leaned in and unconsciously pressed his lips to the young prince's

Pravin's eyes shot open when he felt something soft move against his lips, he saw Raven kissing him! What was going on why was he- his thought stopped as he slowly gave in to the kiss and closed his eyes again. It felt nice, really nice.

Raven wasn't sure if was just the spur of the moment, but it felt great, and that was all that matter for now. He gently brushed his lips to Pravin's soft ones.

He blushed and shyly wrapped his arms around Raven's neck. This was so unreal, the person he thought was an angel, was here and was kissing him!

As he felt Pravin's arms moving around him, it felt like he was inviting him for more, and Raven took that gladly. His own arms moved on his hips, as if he wanted to hold him in place.

Pravin blushed and shyly broke the kiss to look at Raven, a blush forming over his whole face. Raven just stole his first kiss and he didn't know what to do now.

And there Raven thought he couldn't get any cuter than this. He chuckled softly. "Did I startled you?" He whispered, making sure only Pravin would be able to hear.

He blushed more and didn't know what to say on this, and so he just nodded. That was so.. So nice! Now he knew why his mother and father enjoyed kissing so much. He would kiss every minute of his life if all kisses were like this.

Raven's thumb gently brushed over the corner of Pravin's lips. It seemed that the guy was at loss of words, which Raven translated to a job well done. He really looked so adorable with that blush colouring his cheeks a bright shade of pink.

He closed his eyes again and sighed softly. It was official, he was dreaming, something like this would never happen if he were awake.

Raven chuckled lightly. "Pravin?" He called out to him softly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. It was the first time he'd really, truly had felt something this intense. More intense than any other kind of intimacy he'd ever had.

He opened his eyes again. "Y-yes?" He felt his heart beating very fast, he was sure he looked really flustered. Why was Raven chuckling? Did he look weird or something?

"Just checking if I didn't suck your soul out with that kiss." He joked light-heartedly. He then retreated a little, his hands no longer on Pravin's hips.

He sat straight and blushed. "N-no you didn't" He looked at his hands not sure what to do or say now. What do you have to after a kiss he thought.

He seriously was too damn cute, Raven wasn't sure if he should bully him because of that.. or.. He looked up at the ceiling. He knew very well how things like love and intimacy worked.. He had some experience here and there.. But knowing he'd violated this young boy's virgin soul. It thrilled him. "I see." He answered, closing his eyes as a content sigh slipped past his lips.

He tried to find an answer and thought off his parents, they always hugged or cuddled after kissing.. That sounded legit actually and he shyly leaned against Raven closing his eyes quickly so Raven wouldn't tease him again.

"Hmm?" Raven opened his eyes as he felt something lean against him, he gazed at the top of Pravin's head. So this is how it felt to just lie around with someone.. It was already enough to make his head spin.

Pravin smiled happily and snuggled closer. He could fall asleep like this for sure. It as nice, now he knew why other people enjoyed kissing and cuddling this much.

"Say Pravin.. What will we do when someone finds us like this?" He asked gently, not exactly knowing where in the mansion they were now.

"Don't know,, what do you want us to do?" He opened his eyes and looked up at him. He felt his heart beat faster already as he wondered what they would do.

Raven was slightly taken aback by those words, was it just him or was there.. a hidden message there. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He said softly as he leaned closer slightly.

He blushed and sat straight again not making contact with Raven. "I-I wasn't e-even thinking of that!" He turned away to hide his face. "I-I just meant a-about w-what we should do w-when someone walked in." He was close to flailing or plainly fainting because he got some images in his head.

"Ah, I see." Raven sat back slightly, on the one hand actually relieved, on the other.. he wasn't quite sure. He took a long, deep breath, trying to keep his thoughts straight.. He couldn't be possibly thinking.. of doing something highly inappropriate.

Pravin didn't know what to do. On one side he was happy that Raven even thought about that. But on the other side wasn't this ... Illegal? He was only 17, he knew two men could do it, his parents were men and they got him, maybe they could to.. Wait did he just think?

Slowly he cocked his head to the side, he could clearly sense how the young prince would be feeling.. Hence, he should keep a proper distance, he was still young, vulnerable.. One step in the wrong direction could certainly have a major impact on him. He sighed again, slowly getting up, tea.. he needed some to relax. "Fancy another one?" He asked Pravin.

He nodded. "Y-yes please.." He really didn't know what to do now. He just kissed Raven and then he even thought about doing certain things with him.. Even of having something like his parents had together with him. He turned beet red, what was wrong with him? Oh! These were these hormones he read about, for sure it had to be that, that or he was ill!

Only a mere minute later Raven returned with two steaming cups of hot tea, placing them on the small table in front of them. "There you go." He said quietly before taking his own cup, taking a long sip. The warm fluid sunk through his body, relaxing him.. composing him.

He took the cup and held it tightly, he was sure something was wrong with him. He felt himself craving for another kiss even though he still felt the previous kiss on his lips. He blushed and quickly took a sip from his tea. Burning his tongue. "Ouch!"

Raven looked up upon hearing Pravin's cry, he quickly put his cup down and looked at the prince. "What's wrong? Burnt your tongue?" He tilted Pravin's chin with his index finger.

He nodded. "T-too hot." He had teary eyes from it. He put to cup on the table next to them. He moved his tongue and felt it was stinging. "S-stupid me."

Raven had to chuckle slightly at that, his head shaking lightly. He might look like a teenager, but he sure was still a child at heart. He moved slightly closer, cupping his face. He knew what he was going to do, what he wanted to do.. And he just let himself go with it. "Maybe I can take care of it." His voice was low, but soft. His fingertips brushed Pravin's lips, then slipped one between them.

He blinked startled, wondering what Raven was doing he just let him do so and he looked into his eyes with a very innocent look on his face.

'He's just asking for it..' He thought to himself, his thumb sliding gently on Pravin's pinkish lips. Slowly he started to lean in, removing his finger between the prince's slightly open mouth and attacked him with a sensual kiss.

Pravin closed his eyes as Raven came closer and shyly kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. It was as if he waited his whole life, just for this.

Raven's fingers tangled up with Pravin's soft hair, slowly his tongue slipped past his lips and wrapped around the slick muscle inside the cavern.

The young teen mewled softly into the kiss and moved closer to Raven pushing his body against his. The feeling of his tongue against his was so strange but also so... So... Delicious.

Raven felt the movement, liking it instantly. Pravin's body shape was so delicate, his skin smooth.. His tongue tangled with his, making sloppy, wet sounds as they continued. He could feel the tip of the tongue being slightly stubbed by the burn earlier, gently he rubbed against it, wanting the pain to fade.

Pravin mewled again and broke the kiss so he could breathe again. It felt as if he was burning, Raven's hands over his body, his mouth on his. It was as if he was in heaven, it felt great. He wanted more, he wanted everything.

Raven was panting slightly, his eyes wouldn't leave Pravin. He looked adorable, slightly flustered but still.. Adorable to the bone.

He blushed and looked away. Why was Raven looking at him like that? Those eyes it was as if he was undressing him or something.

"Pravin.." Raven finally spoke, he tried to snap back to his senses, he had to compose himself. This was someone else's home, he couldn't possible.. "... I think we should head back about now.."

He blushed and nodded. "Y-yes, d-dinner should be served soon too..." He looked up at Raven, his face flushed, his eyes half closed and his lips red and bruised from the kiss.

That was it. As much as he tried to keep himself composed, the more it actually backfired him and made Pravin look even more alluring to him. "That's it.." He huffed under his breath, instead of standing up he pushed Pravin down on the couch, hover over him. "Are you trying something on me?" He asked, his voice as well as his face.

Pravin blinked and looked up at him. "R-Raven? W-what do you mean?" He looked like an innocent puppy like that. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, he was sure Raven could hear it. Were they really about to do... That?

"I'm not sure if you're putting up an act.. or if you truly serious." Raven mumbled, he was well aware of Pravin's pounding heart. If there was something he found interesting about humans, it would definitely the way they thought, the way they felt.. Their emotions were sometimes a big mystery to Raven and he tried to understand.

"P-putting on a-an act?" He blushed and tried to get up, something that proved to be difficult with a tall strong man hovering above you. He wondered what Raven was thinking, did he feel the same as he did? He looked into Raven's eyes, hoping he would find what he was looking for.

"You're.. seducing me aren't you?" He asked, a finger trailing from Pravin's ear to his chin, which he took between his index finger and thumb. "I think I might have an idea what you are after.."

He shivered slightly as Raven's finger trailed along his face. "S-seducing? I-I don't really know what I-I'm doing but... I-Is it working?" He felt really shy but had a small smile on his face.

At that, Raven couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure about his feelings right now, but a small voice in his head kept tell him to just let it go. "I think it is.." He said swiftly before he claimed those pinkish lips again with full force.

Pravin wrapped his arms around him and held him close to him. He loved this feeling and he knew he could never get enough from it. He parted his lips to invite Raven to kiss him deeper. He didn't really know what would happen, but he hoped that no one would interrupt this.

It felt so right, his whole body was aware of the sensation. Raven attacked him with sensual kisses, his hand automatically descending to his chest as he slowly dove it under Pravin's shirt, the fabric riding up so his bare skin was displayed in front of him.

Pravin mewled softly as he was enjoying these new sensations until the door opened. "Raaaaaven~ Dad is looking fo- " Will walked in and saw what his brother was doing to the little prince. "Well well" He grinned. "Enjoying yourself while I have to look around everywhere to search you?"

Raven jerked away from Pravin, slightly shocked. But when he saw it was his brother he grinned, paired with a bored sigh. "You always butt in at the least anticipated moments, brother."

"That's my job~" He grinned more. "So stop with eating the poor prince and follow me, dinner is served." He smiled at Pravin. "Sorry kid. But it's better that I found you two, if father would find you like this.." He shivered.

Pravin sat up and made sure his shirt was decent again. He was blushing so much he was sure he was going to sprout a fever from it. He hoped his parents wouldn't think too much when they saw him like this.

Raven clacked his tongue slightly, getting off of Pravine. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You really need a hobby, Will." He said teasingly, then looked back at Pravine. "Let's get going, who don't want to keep them waiting any longer."

"You love me~" He grinned and walked back downstairs. Pravin nodded and made sure his clothes sat all right.

The dinner in the Phantomhive manor had been a feast, lots of elites from all over the world had come, it was busy but most had a terrible good time. But, Raven found himself too tired to actually stick around, so instead of attending to the after party he told his parents as well as his brother he'd be tucking in. But instead of immediately sleeping, he had taken a book from the library and read a little in bed, waiting for the exhaustion to wash over him.

Pravin too was tired, his thoughts were chaotic and he needed some time for him alone. He took a nice long bath and then lay in bed. But sleep wouldn't come to him. He kept thinking about what happened between Raven and him. When he thought of it he started blushing and felt warm. He was cursing the fact Will entered the room. Although, maybe it was good he did?

Raven sighed, his attention would slowly fade from the story and drift off to Pravin. He found it quite annoying since it was a book he was dying to read for so long, and still he couldn't get himself to it.. "Why." He uttered softly

In frustration Raven put his book away, his fingers massaged his temples as he laid back into the softness of the matrass. He had to keep his thoughts straight, but he couldn't... Pravin was here somewhere, and he felt he was close. He felt like, he wanted to see him

Pravin sighed and got up. "Peeking wouldn't harm right? Just to see if he's asleep." he walked to the door and walked the small distance between their doors. He put his ear against the door and listened.

Then Raven took off his glasses, maybe it was better to go sleep right away. But at this rate, he was sure he would end up tossing and turning the whole night.

He heard some noise, so he was awake.. He wondered if he should knock on the door, but then he heard footsteps. In panic he just opened the door and closed it behind him, hiding from the person in the halls.

At the sound of the door shutting, Raven looked to the direction of the door.. But, because his glasses were off he couldn't see a thing. He got his bad eye-sight from his father. "Will, is that you?" He asked blankly.

"A-ah no, it's me, s-sorry I panicked and just walked into your room.. I-I will go now!" He turned around to leave.

"Pravin?" He narrowed his eyes, only seeing in blur. He took his glasses from the nightstand, and he was right. "Leaving already?" His voice sounded not amused, in the end, Pravin was the one messing with his head, since their encounter earlier.

"Y-yes s-sorry I didn't mean to intrude." He bowed. Hearing the way Raven talked, he was angry? Had he done something to upset him? Well he did walk into his room in the middle of the night.

"Wait just a moment." Raven replied dryly, getting up from his bed. He could sense Pravin wasn't just here for nothing, it couldn't be a coincidence that he walked in here. "Can I ask.. What made you come here?"

"W-well.. I-I couldn't sleep.. I-I kept thinking about you.. And what happened.. Earlier.." he was close to flailing. "I wanted to s-see you"

"I see.." His voice changed from stern to gentle in just seconds. He was right after all. "You couldn't get it out of your head either, right?" He mused.

He nodded. "Yes.. B-but I'm sorry to disturb you. " He bowed. "I-I should get back and let you sleep."

But Raven wouldn't let him go that easily. He got hold of his wrist before he could even take a step towards the door. "Pravin.." His voice sounded even softer. "I actually.. Hoped you'd be here sooner or later."

He turned to him, this situation reminded him of the first time they met, though that time he was holding Raven's hand. "O-oh." Since when was he shy? He was a prince! Princes weren't shy!

Raven tried to keep track of how many times his heart would skip a beat.. He'd lost count already. This person was special, no doubt about it. "Did you keep thinking about earlier?"

He nodded and blushed faintly. "Y-yes... And you?" He looked into his eyes. This was so confusing, everything was so confusing when it came to Raven.

"Yeah, I have.." He said softly, intertwining his fingers with Pravin's. Damn, if it wasn't for Will walking in on them earlier.. who knew what would've happened.

He nodded and held his hand gently. " It's confusing... I don't know what to do.." He leaned against Raven and hid his face in Raven's neck.

Carefully Raven moved his arms around Pravin, his fragile frame pressed close to him. The warmth of his body making it even harder to resists. "Maybe.. we don't have to know, but just see what happens..." To think that usually Raven was very composed, now, he was far from that.

He blushed and looked up at him, Raven's arms around him it felt so right, he enjoyed the warmth of his body. "I-I don't know.." He blushed more. "B-but I enjoy this..."

Unconsciously Raven started trailing his fingers up and down his back, then slowly his hands got down to cup his butt. He looked down at the young prince. "And there's so much more to enjoy, if you let me.."

He blushed even more. "D-did you do anything like this before?" He moved against him as he felt Raven grope his butt. This felt strange but it felt good.

"Yeah.. I have." He admitted, knowing that lying wouldn't help here. But as a man of 23, what would you expect. Though, he'd never felt so much tension by just holding someone close to him. Knowing the person in his arms was still a virgin, it would make it even more special.

He nodded shyly. "U-uhm.. I'm sorry but I have never... I might be bad.." He blushed and looked away. Raven knew what to do, he knew how it felt. What if he was bad? Raven would know. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want Raven to think of him as a child.

"Pravin.." Raven mused, cupping his face. "Let me take care of it." He stared straight into Pravin's eyes, then claimed his lips in a hot, sensual kiss. His hands travelled up and down Pravin's back, wanting him to relax.

Pravin was startled but soon relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. Raven knew how to take away the tension. He wrapped his arms around him and parted his lips to deepen the kiss.

Once he felt Pravin growing accustomed to his touch, he swooped him up from the ground, though not letting their lips part. He moved them both to his bed, laying him down on the soft matrass. As they were settled he broke the kiss, he looked down at Pravin. "You okay?"

He looked up at him and nodded. "Y-yes." He blushed and shyly pulled him down so their lips would meet again. He liked kissing Raven, and while he could he would kiss him every single minute of his life.

At Pravin sudden movement Raven had to chuckle in the kiss. Slowly his hands dove under Pravin's shirt again, exactly the same as before they were caught by Will. The buttons popped open one by one as his hand snaked over Pravin's delicate skin.

He mewled softly into the kiss and struggled slightly as he felt his hand moving on his body. It was as if he was on fire everywhere Raven was touching him. He shyly moved his hands under Raven's shirt wanting to feel his skin under his hands.

Raven smiled, breaking the kiss as he felt Pravin's hands on him as well. "You're doing great.." He mused softly, encouraging him. When all the buttons were popped he slid away the fabric of Pravin's pyjamas, exposing his chest fully. Playfully his fingers caressed the skin around Pravin's nipples, sliding over the little pink nubs.

He smiled shyly and tried to unbutton his shirt although his hands were shaking slightly and when he felt Raven's fingers over his nipples he gasped softly. He never knew nipples were so sensitive! He finished opening his shirt and shyly moved his hands over his abs.

His fingers made circular motions around Pravin's nipples, wanting him to experience how good it could feel to be treated by another man. "Pravin.." He mused, cupping his face with one of his hands, the other still working on his nipples.

Pravin looked into his eyes and blushed. "R-Raven." All these new sensations were so much, he was happy that Raven was so patient with him. He just hoped Raven was happy to do this with him.

Raven smiled gently, before he leaned in and lapped his tongue around one of his little pink nubs, making circular movements around it.

Pravin gasped. "R-Raven!" He felt as if he was going to faint, Raven was teasing him. he brought one hand to his mouth to stop himself from moaning.

"Let me hear your voice Pravin.." He hummed against his chest, lazily lapping his tongue around the swollen nub. He shifted slightly, sliding his knee between Pravin's legs to put some pressure on his crotch.

"A-ah b-but that embarrassing." He blushed and looked away. He had never felt like this before, Raven knew how to make him feel like that he was so experienced while he himself was so ... New to this all, he wondered if Raven was bothered by this.

Raven chuckled, pulling back for a bit to look up at the beautiful prince. "Just let it out.. I want to hear you.." He whispered huskily, his fingers curled around the elastic waistband of his pyjamas and pulled them down gently, he could already clearly see the bulge underneath the layer of underwear. Without a second thought he leaned in and licked and sucked on the bulge through the fabric.

He moaned softly still too afraid to let anyone hear his moans, what if someone heard him and came to check on them? It was so hard for him, all this pleasure was driving him crazy! His hips bucked up to meet Raven's mouth, why was his body asking for more when people could hear them?

Liking the response, Raven held Pravin by the hips, monitoring his movements so he wouldn't get his teeth knocked out by any sudden movement. Soon there was a big wet patch in Pravin's underwear, and just to tease he blew lightly over the wet fabric.

Pravin in the meanwhile was struggling with himself, the urge to moan out loudly and tell Raven to take him was so present. It was so difficult for him to not do that, why did his parents had to sleep on the same floor as them?

Raven nibbled down Pravin's hipbones as he slid his underwear from his hips. His erection was standing proudly, flushed in a feverish red. "My my.." He chuckled in amusement. He blushed a bright red and sat up. "R-Raven?" He looked at him with pleading eyes.

"For a first time, you're quite into it." Raven said gently, crawling up to face Pravin. "It'll be hard for me to hold back." He said as he left a trail of kisses from his neck to his bare shoulder. "Don't worry about keeping your voice down Pravin.. The party's still on-going."

He blushed and nodded his hand shyly moving to Raven's pants. "I-it's unfair.." He opened them and shyly put his hands into the opening.

Ah, so he is getting a little cocky? Raven chuckled to himself as he tried to supress a gasp. "Unfair huh? You don't have to worry about that Pravin.." Since he'd get his fun anyway the moment he would be ready for him.

"B-but I'm the only one who is naked." He pouted slightly and pulled his pants down. He knew what Raven was thinking, and the look on his face when he just pulled them down instead of touching the area he hoped for.

Raven found Pravin's action adorable, he lifted his hips slightly making it easier for him to get out of his pants as well. He then laid a hand on his bare chest, pushing him down gently. "We'll get to that point, don't you worry." He hummed, before he claimed Pravin's lips in a sensual kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Raven's neck and kissed him back without hesitation. He was scared, yes he wouldn't deny that, but he liked Raven a lot so he wanted this.

Raven made sure not to overdo it for now, since Pravin was still new to all this. As they kissed Raven slid his hand down to Pravin's erection, starting up a slow pace of stroking the hard-on.

Pravin moaned and arched his back. Why couldn't he just stop teasing him and just do him already? He was getting frustrated by this all. He wanted him inside now! Why didn't he understand that? So what if he couldn't walk in the morning!

"My my.." Raven grinned even more at seeing Pravin's frustrated expression, giving the erection a full squeeze. "Someone's getting worked up about it.." He said huskily as he ran a finger over his hole.

"R-Raven... Please..." He moaned his name and looked up at the redhead. "Don't... Stop..Now"

'And there I was wanting to be gentle.' He thought to himself, with a low, sexual frustrated grunt he lifted Pravin's hips. "Since you ask so nicely.." He whispered, then pushing a digit head on into Pravin's entrance, pushing through that virgin ass.

Pravin held his eyes tight shut. 'Okay this hurts.' He thought as he kept his mouth also shut. He knew it would feel better later on, he could endure this pain for Raven, who seemed as if he was struggling with himself to stop from moving.

Raven's finger gradually moved in deeper, until he managed to get through as far as possible. Then he slowly started trusting in and back out, keeping up a steady, but constant pace.

The little prince was moaning frequently now, enjoying what Raven was doing to him. He wanted Raven to enjoy too, but he knew he would soon enough.

He let another finger slip in, wanting to be sure not to rip him apart when he'd enter; worst mistake a beginner could ever make. The asshole wasn't the same as a vagina, it couldn't just stretch to any width without the proper preparation. Two fingers now gradually thrust in and out, soon.. He could finally get into him without any trouble.

Pravin moaned and watched Raven, he hoped the party downstairs would go on for a long time, and that no one could hear them when they finally started the real deal.

Then, when Raven felt Pravin's internal walls contract around his fingers he pulled out. "Get ready.." He warned the other with a small hiss as he got on his knees, lifting Pravin's hips higher as he plunged his rock hard erection deep within the prince's cavern.

He yelped and bit back some tears. "R-Raven.." He got out a strangled moan. This felt so weird and new to him he didn't know what to think.

Raven gasped, as he'd thrust into him Pravin's insides had clenched around his shaft, it sent both stinging and pleasurable jolts through his body. "Pravin.. relax.." He let out in a shaky groan as he pulled out and slammed back in.

He moaned and nodded. "S-sorry Ra-Aaah!" He continued to moan as Raven moved in and out him. And after a while his hips moved on their own with Raven's.

Once Pravin had managed to loosen up he made his thrusts more frequent, building up a steady pace of fierce thrusts. Now he was finally inside of him he just couldn't hold back, he needed to let it all out and claim him as his.

Once Pravin had managed to loosen up he made his thrusts more frequent, building up a steady pace of fierce thrusts. Now he was finally inside of him he just couldn't hold back, he needed to let it all out and claim him as his.

The prince moaned loudly and shyly rolled his hips to see what would happen if he did that. He brought his hands up and pulled Raven closer to him so he kiss the older man. He wanted to show him he... Fell for him, badly. As Pravin had pressed his luscious lips to his he kissed back immediately with such pasion that it even got him panting. The rolling motion of Pravin's hips caused him to go even deeper than he'd imagined and he took that to do so.

Pravin moaned loudly as his vision flashed white, he didn't knew what was going on but when Raven hit that spot in him he lost all his thoughts and just wanted Raven to continue this.

Raven grinned, knowing that reaction so well. He held Pravin's hips tightly, his pace quickening as he felt the knot in his stomach tightening.

The prince fell something that wanted to be released, but he wanted this to last longer. Even though he knew he couldn't last any longer.

"Pravin.." Raven grunted as he felt like he was about to come. "Do you.. feel it?" Knowing it was Pravin's first time, he should be getting close to his climax any minute. Pravin moaned his name softly and nodded. He forgot how to answer properly.

Raven smiled softly at Pravin, leaning in slightly to kiss him. Then he thrust in rapidly, feeling he couldn't hold much longer. "Don't.. Don't hold back!"

Pravin moaned his name loudly as he felt himself release, spilling it all over Raven and him. "A-aaaaah!" Pravin's orgasm triggered Raven, with one beastly thrust deep into Pravin's rear he shot his semen deep inside of him in long, warm jets. Once he'd settled down he slid out of Pravin, slumping down on his chest.

The small man was panting with his eyes closed, as he felt Raven settling down on his chest he smiled and stroked his hair softly while he yawned a bit. Raven let out a small chuckle as he lifted himself up slightly, looking up at Pravin. The other looked content, which made it even more of a job well done.

Pravin opened his eyes and smiled shyly at him. "C-can we stay like this?" He blushed slightly and continued stroking Raven's soft hair. He felt like a little girl or something asking it like that, but he wanted to stay like this and fall asleep like this. "Of course we can." Raven was actually filled with joy at his cute request. He leaned in, kissing Pravin gently.

Pravin blushed and smiled, this gesture made him feel so wanted and warm. He kissed gently back.

His fingers tangled with Pravin's soft locks, he suckled on his bottomlip before letting it go with a soft pop.

He blushed more and pecked the top of his head. "S-shall we sleep a bit?" He smiled shyly and stroked Raven's back softly, enjoying the feeling of his skin.

"Yeah.. that'd be best." He let out a content sigh as he shifted a little, lifting his weight off of Pravin to lay down next to him.

Pravin smiled and cuddled against him. "S-sleep well." He kissed him softly and put his head on his chest.

"G'night" He said softly, kissing back gently. The warmth of Pravin's body against him made it even more comfy to fall asleep. He held the prince close, arms securely wrapped around him.

Pravin snuggled closer and closed his eyes, this was so comfortable he was sure could fall asleep like this within minutes, and that he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter ever! Took quite some time to write, keyboards are smoking and we hope yours will too when you write a review! <strong>

**As this was request from our readers, you should know if you have a good idea, just share it with me or us. Who knows if it get's written.**


End file.
